Haunted: Back from the past?
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: Ok this is sort of a sister fic to ROSSELLA1's family matters. Perotta and Hotch were perfecting fine together and then someone from thier past just had to come and mess it up. READ and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this fic for right now its mostly going to be Perotta/Hotch but eventually it could evolve into something else but I shall not tell you what else because I want it to be a surprise! But any way im writing this fic as a thank you for ROSSELLA1 for letting me beta her/ his fics (im sorry I never actually asked your gender and im just now wondering!) Anyway you might have to go and read her/his fic Family matters and the two other stories connected to her/his family matters fic. Any way this is not her/hi writing and this is just me writing something for him/her because I enjoy betaing for her and I want to thank her but alas it is not the same style as her/him and she/he is only influencing me by giving me ideas it is in no way her/his doings she/he didn't ask I just told her I was doing it for her! READ AND REVIEW MY LITTLE FICLING LOVERS! **

**Two days after the story of Family matters**

Hotch had been watching the door ever since he got the call from Perotta about him getting jack. While he couldn't wait to see jack he was guilty because of the fact that he had took Jack away from Haley. But he wasn't about to just give jack up right after he got him back again.

Then right as he thought that the front door opened and a little black blur came rocketing at him and pummeled into his clothed chest.

'DADDY!" Jack squealed as Aaron picked him up and swung him around in the air.

"Hey buddy how was the drive with Vincent?" Aaron asked as he placed Jack on the couch and sat next to him neither of them noticing Vincent coming in through the front door and sitting in the reclining chair.

"It was really fun! He got me….." Aaron slowly lost track of what his son was saying. The reason? _He was staring intently at the man sitting across from him and for a second he could have sworn he saw Foyet come up behind Vincent and start to sta-_ "AARON!" And then it was all over as soon as it started.

Hotch looked up into Vincent's eyes and then looked at jack who was staring at he looking somewhat frightened. "Daddy?" Jack asked as he climbed into Aarons lap.

"Jack why don't we put you to bed I need to talk to your daddy alone ok?" Vincent asked as he picked Jack up off of Aarons lap. "Mm'kay night night daddy!" Jack said as Perotta took him down to where they had made his "bedroom" It was really just where Hotch used to stay before they moved into the same room.

"What is wrong with you? I went and got your son and you completely ignored him and instead stare off into space!" Perotta said as he came back up the stairs and walked over to where Aaron was and sat down on the couch.

"Im sorry I thought I saw something and I don't truly think it was there…." Aaron said but both of them noticed that his voice sounded far off almost as if he was in a totally different room.

"I think I should repay you for going to get Jack for me and for risking your life to get me my son." Aaron said as he got up and pulled Perotta up onto his feet only to drop back down to his knees in front of Vincent and start to unbutton and unzip his jeans. (**A/N ****those of you who know me will know exactly where im going with this.)**

"You do know you don't have t do this right?" Vincent said as he looked down at the smaller male who had already started to take out the already half hard throbbing cock.

"I know but I want to and you deserve it." Hotch said as he began taking the thick cock into his mouth.

Even though Perotta and Hotch had been 'Together' for some time Aaron had never really given any one any oral stimulation before. Aaron chuckled to himself as he thought "_I guess people were right when they said lawyers suck a lot of cock." _

Meanwhile Vincent was trying to keep himself from grabbing a hold of Aaron's head and slamming into that tight hot little mouth. "_God _Aaron take that cock!" Perotta hissed as he felt the former FBI agent start to hum around his dick.

Hotch had never really learned how to give oral sex "_Guess I shouldn't have skipped Sex ed in middle school." _He thought as he started to bob his head up and down on Perotta's hard length all the while stroking the bottom of the hard staff with his tongue. He smirked when he heard Vincent Moan. "_Guess I must be doing something right if he's reacting like that!" _He smiled and tried to take the cock deeper into his throat. Thankfully his gag reflect never really worked and he could fit almost all of Vincent's dick into his sweet little mouth.

"_Geez what the hell is this brat trying to do to me."_ Perotta thought as he watched Agent Hotchner take his length even deeper into his hot mouth. Perotta could feel his climax coming on then he felt Aarons hands on the back of his legs holding on to him.

"_Oh my god! Is this even natural how the hell is he so big?" _Hotch thought as he tasted the salty, bitter, taste of precum at the back of his throat. Aaron could feel the Rock hard dick in his mouth start to pulse even more than before. Quickly Hotch let the Cock fall from his mouth and chuckled at Perotta's groan as the warmth was gone from his cock.

Seconds later Perotta let out a low groan as Aaron took one of the tight balls into his mouth and softly rolled the balls around with his teeth while sucking on the hot balls. "_HOLY SHIT!" _Perotta thought as he felt those teeth gently scraping his balls he always thought that would hurt but it felt amazing and he could feel his balls get all tight and tingly. "Aaron im gonna cum!" Perotta said and then watched as Hotch quickly switched from sucking on his balls to deep throating his length.

Hotch moaned as he felt the hot cum start streaming down the back of his throat. Once he was sure he swallowed all of the ejaculation that was in his mouth he kissed the tip of the now flaccid length and started to stand up only to be pulled into a hot, erotic, bruising kiss. They only parted when Aaron pulled away for air and even then Perotta bent down slightly so that he could lick a stray stream of cum from the corner of Hotch's now red and slightly bruised from the rough kiss they had just shared.

"How was that for my first blowjob?" Aaron said as he rested his head on Perotta's shoulder softly panting.

"I thought it was the best ive ever had.' Vincent said as he moved to head to their shared room.

"But I think we really should head to bed I have a VERY special surprise tomorrow for you!" Perotta said as he laid down with Aaron in their shared bed.

**Wow… this was not really what I expected when I said I was going to start writing this but I do think this turned out well!**

**So Rossella1 I really hope that you like this story and I hope you find it up to your expectations. And I thank you for letting me beta your fics and I hope you really like this fic cause I really want this to turn out well. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AND ALSO FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST MARSHMELLOWS FOR ME AND ROSSELLA1 TO MAKE SMORES AND EAT THEM!**


	2. The surprise!

**Ok! Second chappy of my newest fic which im writing for ROSSELLA1 because I wanted to thank her for letting me beta her fics. So I hope you Like it ROSSELLA.**

**The next day,**

Perotta woke up to Hotch trying to climb out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vincent said as he wrapped his arm around Aarons waist pulling him back onto Perotta's toned chest.

"I need to go check on jack. Do you by any chance have any thing I could feed him?" Aaron said as he leaned back into Perotta's chest and looked at Perotta's face with a questioning look on his face.

"Yeah I got it on the way back from getting him for you. Now go feed him and ill be back with your surprise!" Vincent said as he kissed Aaron and went to go get off the bed to get dressed for the day he had ahead of him.

"I cant wait…" And with that Hotch got off the bed and went to go get jack so that he could feed him.

**40 minutes later in the kitchen**

"Hey daddy where's Uncle Vince?" Jack said as he started to stuff his face with the Eggs and bacon that his father had prepared after coming to get him.

"Did Vincent say you were aloud to call him that? And you should try eating slower I think you're getting more food on your face than in your mouth!" Hotch said as he put his fork down to wipe his sons face off with a wet washcloth.

"Yesh Daddy he told me that I could call him that on the way back from mommy's funeral!" Jack said as he smiled as his father and then went back to eating.

"Hey daddy?" Jack said as he looked up from his food to look at his father again.

"Yes son?" Aaron said without looking up from his plate of food. "Where's mommy and when are we going to see her again she really misses you!"

At that statement Aaron's head snapped up and he looked at his son and said "Jacky you might not be seeing mommy for a little while cause you're going to stay with me and uncle Vince for a little vacation." Aaron then went over to his son and grabbed the empty plate off the table and went to start washing the dirty plate.

"Oh well im glad that I get to see you again daddy!" Jack squealed as he ran over to hug his dads legs.

Aaron smiled and after having Jack help him wash and dry the dishes he asked " Do you want to go downstairs play with some of the toys that Uncle Vince got for you?" (**A/n I can t wait to see how Perotta responds to THIS nickyname.)**

**2 Hours after that!**

Aaron had been sleeping on the couch holding up his head with his hand and then he felt a cold hand start reaching up his shirt to stroke his soft chest. Once his brain actually registered the cold hand his eyes popped open and he let out a soft yelp. Then he turned and looked at the owner of said cold hand and grumbled out "What? Im trying to sleep and I just finally got Jack to go back to bed for a few hours."

"C'mon I have your surprise ready for you and you can go back to sleep after we at least go and _see_ your surprise!" Vincent said as he pulled Aaron up off the couch and started to drag him to their 'torture' room.

Which was really just a bedroom that was cleared out and lined with torture gadgets that was two doors down from their bedroom.

"What is it- Oh…my….god?" Aaron gasped out as he looked at the dark figure hanging from the chains attached to the wall. It wasn't the battered and beaten appearance of the other male before him that made him gasp it was the actual person that was hanging off the chain , SSA Jason Gideon.

"Where and how did you get him?" Aaron said as he slowly walked over to the agent and bent down to check his pulse both happy and disappointed to find that there still was a pulse. "He just up and left the BAU about a week ago leaving only a note for That Spencer Reid kid." Perotta growled out with a bit of malice in his melodic voice.

"W-What?" Hotch said as his curious gaze started to turn to a gaze full of hatred and disgust. Then Hotch stood up to his full height which was only a bit smaller than Perotta just about coming up to his shoulders ( **A/n I know this height difference might not be completely true but this is just how I see them!) **and then reached out his hand and brutally backhanded that man in front of him.

After being backhanded Gideon jolted awake and for a few moments just stared at his captors before his vision totally focused and his eyes widened in shock at seeing the ex-agent in front of him. "H-Hotch is that really-" Gideon was then interrupted by Perotta hitting him in the side with a metal baseball bat.

"Don't you dare talk to him like he's your friend you sick bastard!" Perotta all but growled as he glared at the male who was currently doubling in on himself to try and stop the pain from shooting up his sides.

"Your calling me a sick bastard? You took an innocent man away from his family and corrupted him and then you took his son away from his mother!" Gideon said as he looked up at Perotta with hatred gleaming in his eyes.

"I was helping him if I had left him with you-" Perotta started only to be interrupted by Aaron saying "Vincent its ok can I talk to him…..Alone?" Hotch said as he walked up behind Vincent and placed a calming hand on his shoulder and then placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Why don't you go play with jack he should be up by now and I don't want him coming upstairs to see Gideon being tortured."

"Fine just scream if you need me" Perotta said almost immediately calming down at his smaller lovers touch. "I swear if he has to come get me I will skin you alive and make you eat your own skin!" Vincent ground out as he turned to head downstairs to go play with the 4 year old. "You-your with him as in sexually with him?" Gideon's exclamation went unnoticed by Aaron.

"How could you do that-how could you!" Aaron said as he stared at Jason with hatred in his eyes.

"Hotch I know your probably mad that I just up and le-" " Mad is a huge understatement _Jason!_" Hotch hissed out as his hit his former colleague in the shoulder with the metal bat. He could see Jason trying to keep the sounds of pain from escaping his mouth.

"How could you do that to them they need you Jason! You could have at least given them a warn-" "Don't talk to me like that you did the exact same thing! YOU LEFT US ALL WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING JUST SO YOU COULD-" Gideon was cut off by Perotta - who had come back when he heard Gideon start to yell- slamming his head into the wall behind him.

"I would really suggest you stop pissing me off because you are in no position to be yelling at any one!" Perotta ground out into Gideon's ear.

"You know what's even better?" Gideon looked up at that statement. "No one is ever going to look for you because you left with out wanting them to look for you!" Perotta exclaimed as he leaned back and smiled at Jason with a sadistic smile.

Through out this little interaction Aaron was looking through the different torture devices that they could use. Near the end of the line he came across a device that he had never really seen before. It was a black belt almost like a wrestling title belt and it had a remote control sitting inside the belt with medium high or low settings. He picked it up and slowly walked over to Vincent and held it out to him with a questioning look.

"Is that what you want to use on him Aaron?" Perotta questioned as he raised a black eyebrow.

"Would there be a reason that I wouldn't want to use it?" Hotch said as he moved closer to Perotta and stood Chest (Vincent) to Shoulder (Aaron) and looked up at him.

"Not really I just didn't know you were into electrocution." Perotta said with a bit of a seer as he took the belt from Aaron and situated it on Gideon's lower stomach. "Which setting do you want it on?" Aaron turned the setting on to medium and pressed the green button .

Both males watched as Gideon's body started to convulse and rattle the chains he was hanging on. After a few seconds Hotch turned the power off and looked at the body now hanging limply from the chains.

"How should we wake him up?" Aaron said as he turned his gaze onto Vincent's face which now had a very satisfied smirk on it.

"How 'bout you go play with your son and ill make sure he pays for what he did." Perotta said as he picked the remote out of Hotch's hand and gently steered him out of the room and down the hall.

**With Hotch and Jack…..**

"DADDY!" A voice screeched as a blur of purple and black came shooting out from the corner where a pile of plastic dinosaurs laid.

"Hey jack whatcha doin?" Aaron said as a small genuinely happy smile came to his face as he bent down to catch his son in his arms and then throw him up in the air.

"I was playin with the dinosaurs that Uncle Vince got for me and he was playin with them to but then he had to go help you with something!" Jack hugged his daddy around the neck and clung to him like a baby koala as his father carried him over to where the dinosaurs were.

"Well why don't I make up for him leaving and ill play with you. Do you like that idea buddy?" Hotch said as he sat down and started to play with the dinosaurs.

**3 Hours later upstairs….**

Aaron had walked up the stairs after playing with his son for 3 hours and after making some dinner he walked over to the torturing room. There he saw Perotta leaning over a bruised and cut up Gideon. "Vincent?" Hotch inquired as he leaned into the room. " Dinners ready and im gonna go downstairs and get Jack ok? Can you make sure he doesn't scream during dinner?" Aaron asked as he went to turn around and started back down the stairs.

"You better be glad that im leaving because it gives you some time to rest up so use that time wisely cause you wont be having any more of it!" Perotta hissed into Gideon's ear as he strapped the ball gag he had gotten behind Gideon's head. He made sure to strap it tighter than needed so that Gideon wouldn't be comfortable.

**In the kitchen**

"Hi uncle Vince!" Jack exclaimed as he saw the other male walk into the kitchen all the while wiping his hands off on his shirt.

"Hey there jack how was your daddy at playing dinosaurs?" Vincent asked as he sat down opposite of Aaron and Jack.

"He was really good at it he was better than I expected him to be at playing dinosaurs." Jack explained happily through mouthfuls of pasta that his father had made. He then started going on about what they did and how Aaron had saved the town from the evil triceratops that was trying to take over the world!

During this little interaction Aaron was back to staring at Perotta. Just like the last time he started to zone out of their conversation and then he could see foyet once again coming up behind Perotta only this time he started to choke him with one of hotch's ties. Looking more intently at The person behind Perotta he noticed that it wasn't really Foyet it was actually-

"Aaron are you feeling ok you keep spacing out?" Perotta had gotten right in Hotch's face and looking around the room Aaron noticed that Jack was gone and then he started looking around even more frantically when he actually started to process that little tidbit of information.

"Hey don't worry I just took him back down to bed cause we were finished and you wouldn't answer him" Perotta said as he sensed his lovers distress at not being able to see his child.

"Oh….." Aaron said as he looked down at the smooth wooden surface of the table.

"I think im gonna go ahead to bed I have a really bad headache." Aaron whispered as he got up from the table and started heading for their shared room.

"Fine I think im gonna spend some more "fun time" with Gideon. After im done ill come to bed." Perotta said as he turned and went to Gideon's holding room.

**In the bedroom with Aaron.**

He couldn't believe what he had just saw in the kitchen. He hated to think that could actually happen to Vincent. Eventually Aaron fell asleep to the sounds of Gideon's screaming from the torture that Vincent was placing on him.

**Ok people I really hope that you guys like this chapter it didn't take me to long and I really do hope that ROSSELLA1 likes this chappy because I like it and I think its actually pretty amusing. I just couldn't stand the fact that Gideon just up and left them like that I mean he could have at least said goodbye I know he gave Reid a note but still he didn't give any thing to any one else and he didn't say goodbye to them its like he thought they were nothing! But Rossella this was the surprise that I had you waiting for and I hope you like my surprise. READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW WHAT I USE FLAMES FOR!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter of HBFtP and ROSELLA1 I hope you like this chappy im sorry it took me awhile I for some reason couldn't figure out how to start this chapter but ENJOY!**

Perotta and Aaron both walked into the room that held SSA Jason Gideon, and they stood in front of him and waited until he woke up from the state of unconsciousness the torture had sent him into.

As soon as he woke up he glared at Perotta and said "What the hell do you want now?"

" Aw what you don't want us to show you what we can do?" Perotta said as he lead Hotch to a wall with a pair of Chains hooked up about 4 foot above the ground.

"What the hell are you talkin- What the hell do you think your doing?" Gideon exclaimed as he saw Perotta all of a sudden slam Aaron against the wall with the chains and then lifted him up so that Hotch could wrap his legs around Vincent's waist. All the while Perotta was ravishing Aarons mouth and then when they pulled apart for air Perotta quickly capture Hotch's hands with one wrist and chained him to the wall.

"Hotch don't make out with him! He's a psychopath you helped us profile him!" Jason yelled as he witnessed the exchange between the criminal and the ex-agent.

Despite the small interruption the two just carried on with their activities until they were interrupted by Gideon almost getting out of the ropes and tape that was used to bind him to the Chair he was sitting on.

Quickly Perotta pulled Aaron's legs from around his waist and left him hanging with his feet just barely touching the ground.

But before Perotta could get to the other side Gideon had managed to get out of the ropes and get out of the chair and he darted out of Perotta's way and grabbed the metal bat that they had left near the chair. As soon as Perotta got close enough Gideon guickly slammed the metal bat into his stomach effectively crushing at least one ribs.

Once Jason was sure that Perotta wasn't going to get up for at least a minute he quickly ran over to Where Aaron was hanging and started to pry the chains from where they connected with the actual metal cufflinks that held Hotch's wrists in place.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" HOtch screeched as he started struggling against the cuffs to make it harder for Gideon to uncuff him.

"Aaron its ok im gonna help you just stop struggling!" Gideon said in a soft and gently reassuring tone as he kept trying to pry the chains off of the cufflinks.

He had almost gotten the chains off of the cuffs but he had to duck away from the metal baseball bat that had come swinging at his head. Gideon and Perotta fought against each other for control of the bat but eventually the bat got out of their control and slid across the floor. The two looked at each other and then Gideon once again darted over to the torture table and got a tazer gun.

Perotta had gone and got the bat while Gideon got the tazer. As soon as he tried to bring the at down on top of Jason's head Gideon had slammed the tazer gun straight into the rib he had previously broken with them bat. The electricity cause Perotta to fall to the floor. This allowed Jason enough time to get back over to where Hotch was hanging.

Finally Gideon had gotten the chains off the cuffs and had grabbed Aaron around the waist before he could hit the ground and in a surprising show of strength had heaved Hotch up over his shoulder. **(A/n **_**Geez I didn't even know that Gideon was that strong!)**_

"GIDEON PUT ME DOWN!" Aaron yelled as he was taken out of the room where Perotta was still on the ground clenching his side.

"Shhh aaron its ok im gonna take you home ok?" Gideon said in what he hoped was soothing and reassuring to the other male who was over his shoulder.

"Your taking me away from my home!" Aaron exclaimed as he looked back at the room that held his lover who he couldn't see from the angle Gideon was carrying him at.

Gideon looked around what he guessed was the kitchen of Perotta's 'house' and then he saw a syringe full of a light mint green liquid. Then he looked back at Hotch who was still hanging over his shoulder. Then he took another look at the syringe and started walking over towards it.

Once Gideon grabbed the syringe he took the protective cap off of the needle and started to roll up Aarons pants leg once he got it to about Hotch's knee cap he quickly pressed the needle into the pale skin that had been exposed to him.

"W-what are you doing?" Hotch inquired a little bit shaken as he felt the poke of the needle into the soft skin behind his knee. Then he felt the weird feeling of the mint green liquid being pushed into his veins. After a couple of second he could feel the affects of the liquid as it started to travel through his veins and into his main nervous system.

After about a minute Gideon felt Hotch's body go completely limp against his shoulder. At this time he started walking again he turned another corner and found the door outside. He quickly picked up his speed and made it outside.

Once he was outside he put a hand up to his eyes to shield them from the sun. It took a couple of seconds for his eyes to get used to the sun but once they did he noticed that they were completely surrounded by forests and there was a small pond near the back of the house.

Gideon sighed as he looked around Perotta must have had a car around here some where unless he stashed it some where away from the house but within walking distance so that he didn't have to go far. Just as he thought this he noticed a garage/ shed hiding in between two trees that were almost completely overgrown on top of the garage.

He walked over to the garage usually under the circumstances some one would run to the garage but Jason didn't really want to jolt Hotch to much.

Finally he got to the garage and he peered in one of the only see-through-able (**A/n is that even really a word cause if its not I think it should be!)**

Then he saw Perotta coming at him with the SAME METAL BAT **(A/n they really like that bat don't they!) **in the reflection on the glass on the window. So he ducked, this caused Perotta to swing and instead of hitting Gideon he hit Aaron right in the ankle.

Gideon winced at he heard the crack of Hotch's ankle breaking. Of course him stopping his movements to wince allowed Perotta enough time to bring the bat back around and slam it in to the back of Gideon's eggish shaped head. **(A/n see Gideon that's why you don't take the time to show concern it'll only get you hurt!)**

Vincent quickly grabed the roll of duck tape he brought with him and grabbed Gideon by the ankles. Though he wanted to get aaron first he had to make sure his captive was in the house and tied SECURLY so that he couldn't cause any more damage.

After clambering back inside the house he dumped Gideon in a newly bolted-down chair in a different room and he pulled out 2 pairs of handcuffs and cuffed one hand onto the chair arm (**A/n one cuff link on his wrist the other on the chair!) **then he did the same with the other hand.

Next he pulled out his handy dandy duck tape and rolled that around each of his wrists and his ankles about 10 times holding them to the legs and arms of said bolted down chair. Once he was done this he took out four long streches of rope and looped them around each limb and then covered that with a couple more layers of tape. (**A/n geez he really paranoid isn't he?) **

Quickly after making sure that the binds were tight as could be he scrambled out of the room and out the door over to where he had left Hotch. He picked up the smaller sleeping male bridal style and trudged back into the house.

He then gently set Hotch on their bed and climbed into bed on the other side of his lover. As soon as he did that he heard the soft pitter patter of the child they had been keeping in their basement.

"Uncle Vince can I sleeps with you and daddy?" JAck said as he stood at the edge of the bed " I had a bad dream"

Vincent looked over at Aaron and back to jack then he lifted up the covers and patted the space between him and Aaron. "C'mon little buddy" He let a small smile climb up his face as he watched the little boy climb into their bed and snuggle against his father.

Deciding to let jack get settle before moving he waited for a minute then laid down against the pillow and sighed as he fell asleep.

**Ok this is the end of the third chapter. Im sorry about the sucky ending I just couldn't figure out any other way to end it. But READ AND REVIEW OR YOU SHALL BE TURNED INTO SMORES!**


	4. The myserious figure of mystery!

**Ok im sorry it took so long for me to write this I got a little bit of trouble trying to start this chapter****But I hope you liked this chappy and please READ AND REVIEW!**

"Nnnnghn" Hotch groaned out as he stirred himself out of the sleep whichever drug Gideon have gave him tossed his mind into. 

"You wakin up this time?" Perotta said as he waited for Aaron's eye to focus on him. 

Once his eyes were focused Aaron could see that Vincent was on the other side of the bed and that Jack was cuddled up to his side with his little arms rapped as tightly as they could go around his fathers torso.

Perotta noticed Hotch staring at Jack and said "He came in after I locked your stupid FBI friend up and asked if he could sleep here cause he had a bad dream. I wasn't sure whether you would want him up here so I just let him sleep here."

"Thank you for letting him stay here" Hotch whispered as he hugged jack a little tighter to his body. Then he looked back up at Perotta and let a small smile creep onto his face. Aaron shifted a little and let out a loud yelp as his broken ankle knocked against the bed post at the bottom of the bed.

The yelp startled Jack awake and caused Perotta to dart over to the other side of the bed to keep Aaron from falling off the side. Once Perotta had made sure that Aaron was ok and that it was just him bumping his broken ankle they both noticed that jack had started to wail and cry once he had gotten startled awake.

Quickly Hotch crawled over to where jack was on the middle of the bed and gently cuddling the small boy to his chest and softly shushing and rocking him. Eventually jack fell back to sleep in Hotch's arms and Perotta took him out of his arms and set him down on the other side of the bed in a bundle of blankets.

"Aaron we need to talk about Jack." Perotta watched Hotch let out a sigh "What do we need to talk about?" Aaron said as he looked at Vincent with a frown on his face.

"You do notice that we will eventually need to take jack back we talked this over even before I went and got him for you." Perotta said as he put a hand on Hotch's shoulder and gently squeezed. "I'm going to take him back along with Gideon later on today." He said as he looked Hotch square in the eyes and left no room for argument. 

"Your going to take Gideon back after what we've done to him?" Aaron said as looked at Perotta with just a hint of fear in his eyes. 

"No im going to finish him off in a few minutes and then im going to take Him and put him in the trunk of the truck and then im going to take Jack back to them." He said softly as he looked at Aaron's broken ankle. Perotta knew exactly what he was going to do to make Gideon pay for what he did to Hotch. 

"Wake jack up and get him ready to go ive already moved his stuff up from the basement I just want you to say goodbye and spend the last hour you have with him." Vincent silenced any more protests with a quick kiss and them he was out their door and walking to the room he has put Gideon in.

Aaron scooted over to the small body that had curled up in the covers. He gently started to shake him and smiled when he heard the soft yawn of his child waking up. 

"Hi daddy do you feel better?" Jack said as he hugged his fathers torso.

"Yeah buddy I feel better but im going to need some more tie to feel completely better." Hotch said as he sunk back into the plush pillow at the head of the bed with jack resting on his tummy. (**A/n I don't know why but I giggled when I wrote the word tummy I think its cause most people wouldn't think of Hotch using the word 'tummy')**

"You'll get better though right?" Jack said as he looked up into his fathers dark eyes and Hotch could see the small amount of fear shining in his sons eyes.

"Of course I will Jack and even if I cant get better by myself uncle Vince can help me." Hotch said as he smiled and cuddled his child even closer.

"You trust Uncle Vince to take care of me don't you?" Hotch said as he raised a thin eyebrow at his son.

"Of course I do Uncle Vince can take care of you!" Jack exclaimed with a little hint of bewilderment in his voice at the accusation that his father had made.

"Buddy I know you like spending time with me but you need to go back and see mommy for awhile ok? Vince is going to drop you off with my team and I need you to make sure that you don't tell them where we are ok?" Aaron said with a serious tone in his voice as he pulled both him and jack into a sitting position.

"Ok Daddy but why cant I tell them where you and Uncle Vince live? Will something bad happen?" Jack squealed the hint of fear once again present in his bright blue eyes.

"No baby me and Uncle Vince just want some alone time with one another and we think my team might try to get me to leave Vincent before im ready if they knew where we were. SO can you keep it a secret?" Aaron whispered as he pressed his forehead to jack's smaller one.

Jack just nodded rather than gave a verbal answer. Just as he nodded Hotch noticed Vincent coming back into the room.

"Im ready to go is he?" Perotta said as he lifted Jack off of Aaron and onto the floor and told him to get his stuff from the kitchen and the head out to the car and get himself strapped into the car seat. 

"Yeah I just finished telling him. Is Gideon really dead?" Hotch asked as Vincent sat down on the edge of the bed where he was. 

"He's as dead as a door knob I was hoping to keep him alive for a little bit more torture but after he did what he did I couldn't allow him to live" Perotta hissed out angrily as he thought of what the FBI agent had done to his smaller lover.

Before Hotch could respond to that Vincent grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a passionate kiss before letting go and walking to the door.

"I should be back in two three days tops ill see you then done overexert yourself. If you really need to get to a different room there are crutches right under the left side of the bed." Perotta said and with one last glance he walked out the door and got In the car that held his lovers son and the former FBI agent. **(A/n am I the only one that thought that sounded like it came from some kind of romantic movie scene? Cause to me it sounds like it?) **

**At the BAU parking Garage the next morning .**

"Ok Jacky boy I need you to go over to that elevator (Perotta pointed towards the elevator at the back of the parking lot) and press the up arrow and once the doors open I want you to walk in and turn to look at me." Perotta stopped and let Jack take in the instructions. 

Then he started back up again " Once you turn around to face me you should see piece of gray metal and their will be a bunch of round white numbers I need you to press the number 10 ok?" He said looking at Jack with a stern serious face.

"Mmhmm" Jack murmured as he nodded and clutched the little suitcase he had in his hands.

"Ok then the doors should close once the doors close you will feel the elevator start to move upwards. It'll stop after a few seconds and then the doors will reopen. " Perotta let a small smile come over him as he watched as he could practically see the wheels in the little boys head start to turn and record the information.

"You know you daddies team mates right you've met them before correct?" Perotta questioned and patted jack's head when the little boy nodded and smiled as he thought of the people his father worked with.

"Ok they should be there and when they come and pick you up or take you to another room I want you to give who ever picks you up this note and I want you to tell them its from your Uncle Vince okay? And remember you cant tell them where me and your daddy are staying." Perotta said and before he pushed the other male towards the elevator he got down on one knee and pulled jack into hug and kissed his forehead and then gave him a soft push towards the elevator and said " Don't let them hurt you and make sure they give you back to your mommy" 

Vincent stood there and waited until Jack got into the elevator and pushed the tenth floor button and right before the doors completely closed he gave jack one last small wave and smiled as the kid waved back. (**A/n ok for those of you who think this is not really Perotta's true behavior think about it he loves Hotch and its Hotch's kid and he was abused and he probably wouldn't want to hurt a little kid the way his father hurt him!)**

Once he was sure the kid couldn't see him he dragged the dead and beaten Gideon out of the trunk and placed his strategically where the FBI agents could find him but where some one walking by wouldn't. He then set the body in the position he had decided on and then he took Gideon's head out from its place in the tarp and set it down on the dead bodies chest. 

After he finished positioning the body and the head he walked back to his car and closed the trunk. HE walked to the front and got in the drivers seat and then started up the car and drove off and onto the highway out side the building and started to head back home to his 'captive'. 

**On the tenth floor after Jack got on the elevator.**

Jack waited as he felt the elevator started to go up. He really liked spending time with his papa and Uncle Vince but he knew that they need some alone time and he did want to see him mommy. He walked off of the elevator and into what was known as the bull pen of course since he was like what, four? He really couldn't see over most of the desks but he could here voices and he quickly walked over to where he thought he heard a familiar voice.

He peered around the desk and he smiled as he saw who he knew as his Uncle Spencer. He broke out into a sprint and tackled his Uncle Spencer around the legs. Of course since Reid wasn't expecting to be tackled he tumbled down right besides the little boy. Prentiss and Morgan who were the people he was talking to quickly helped him up and once they all looked down they noticed little Jack Hotchner Giggling down on the floor. 

"Hi Uncle Spencer!" Jack exclaimed as he got up and hugged his 'Uncle' around the legs again.

"Uh Hi jack." Reid said uneasily as he looked back and forth between Morgan and Prentiss both of which were just as equally confused about how the boy got here.

Prentiss was the first to speak "Jack can you tell us how you got here?" She said in what she hoped was a soft and soothing voice.

"Uncle Vince drove me!" He squealed as he clutched his suitcase even more. He was really excited to see his mommy and he liked talking to his daddies friends.

"U-Uncle Vince?" She questioned her voice faltered as she pushed the name out of her mouth.

Jack only nodded that then his eyes widened and he reached into the pocket of his navy blue trousers and pulled out a starch white envelope that had all their names on it. He handed it to Morgan who as soon as he saw it held his now gloved hand out and asked if he could see it.

Prentiss asked if she could pick him up when the men started to motion towards Rossi's office.

Jack quickly said yes he loved it when his daddy and Uncle Vince would pick him up cause it made him feel special and tall.

She picked him up and her and the other two agents quickly walked towards Rossi's office then They decided that they should split up a so that they could get the other three members of their team before they opened the envelope.

Prentiss and Jack went to go get Garcia while Reid got JJ and Morgan and Rossi went to wait in the conference room. 

"Auntie Penny!" Jack screamed as he saw the eccentric blonde sitting in her office chair. He started squirming in Prentiss's arms so she put him down on the ground just as Garcia spun around stunned at the voice she had just heard and he rocketed himself into he lap. Garcia let out a soft gasp and quickly started to cuddle the boy in her arms.

"Garcia we need to get to the conference room. Now." Prentiss said in a serious tone as she motioned to the door. Garcia got out of her chair still cuddling jack to her chest. Her and Prentiss both made their way towards the conference room.

**Back at the house with Aaron before Perotta gets home!**

Hotch had taken some of the painkillers that Vincent had given him for his ankle before he left to take jack back. The painkillers had started to make him feel sleepy so he let his body do its natural thing and he eventually feel back to sleep.

Had he stayed awake for a little longer he would have heard someone breaking the three locks Vincent had placed on the font door. Him sleeping also didn't let him notice the shadow of the tall figure lurking around the hall. Of course since it was in the hall the only thing that you would have been able to see was the shadow moving across the little space under the door. **(Oh god! I feel horrible writing this part and I know that some where in my head im screaming NO HOTCH WAKE UP THERE"S SOME ONE THERE GET UP AND HOBBLE ATLEAST OR I DON'T KNOW KILL HIM WITH YOUR CRUTCHES!.** )

Slowly the door started to open in it wake it let out a eerie creaking noise. (**Wow how am I writing this and not getting killed?)**

Once the door was fully opened a figure shrouded in black slowly started to walk in. The figure took large strides and in about three steps he was standing next the bed where Hotch was sleeping. He took out a large syringe full of a dark purple watery substance and gently started to push the cover off of Aarons shoulder.

Sadly Hotch didn't wake up he only shivered at the sudden rush of cold air that the cover being pushed off of him brought on.

The figure took the needle and places it against Hotch's neck and held in their before pulling it back and sitting it on the desk. He pulled the cover completely off of Aaron and gently turned him on to his back. The 'Unsub' slowly lifted up the thin cotton shirt that Aaron had on and started to smooth his gloved hand over Hotch's soft chest.

He worked his way up Aaron's chest until he got to the two light pink nipples. He took off both of his gloves and started to twist and pull at the soft pink nipples. He smirked as he heard Hotch start to let out soft moans and mewls as his nipple started to harden. 

Aaron gently started to shift as he felt the cold hands twist and pinch his now hardened nipples. The Tall figure slowly moved onto the bed and straddled Hotch's hips. The unsub was careful not to brush up against Aaron's broken ankle. He didn't want to hurt his poor little captive now did he? 

He let out a low chuckle as he pulled his hands back and once again got the syringe and gently placed it right under his collarbone. The unsub gave the needle a little push and smirked as it pierced the skin then he pushed down the back of the syringe and watched with glee as he saw the purple liquid flow into Hotch's veins.

**TBC**

**Ok So this is the 4th**** chapter of HBftP and I think I really like this chapter. Although I was sad when I had to have Perotta take jack back to the BAU it was needed to make the plot. I hope you liked it! READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. The torture

**Ok this chapter does have some torture in it and most of the chapters after this probably will have torture in them to. So if you don't like torture DO NOT READ THIS! I hate people who skip the warnings and then they read something they don't like and then they flame me! Its stupid and not right and it pisses every one off! **

**With the BAU team.**

After reading the note that Jack had given them they sat him in Hotch's old office - none of them had the heart to clean it out- and told him to draw on some paper with a dark green pen.

The whole team including Garcia had raced down to the parking garage which was where the note had said to go. The first thing they noticed was the black tarp that was peeking out from the car that had been described in the note.

Once they got over to the tarp Garcia quickly turned away and started to sob into Morgan's shoulder. Any one who would have walked by would have noticed the horrified looks that had settled onto the teams face.

The scene itself was horrifying with Gideon's dead pal body just laying still. His hands were laid out beside him with every single finger cut off and then placed about an inch away from the part o the hand that it would have been at had it not been severed.

The severing occurred at every part of his body and each severed part was put an inch away from where it would originally have been. All except for the head which was placed on the dead mans chest (**A/n any one else think pirates of the Caribbean when I typed that?) **The face had been completely mutilated , there were deep scratches all across the face and both his eyes had been gouged out and his tongue had been cut off.

Profiler or not any one could tell that this was obviously an over kill and that Jason Gideon had done something that royally pissed Perotta off.

'So this is what Vincent Perotta is capable of?" Rossi asked as he looked at the body, while Rossi and Gideon never had gotten along he still felt a bit of remorse for the man that lay dead before him.

"I-I think that Gideon might have doe something to Hotch!" Reid stammered out as his eyes widened as he figured out what had possibly caused Perotta to do this much overkill.

"What makes you say that kid?" Morgan asked as his and the teams gaze turn to Reid waiting for an explanation.

"Well we all know that Perotta sees Hotch as kind of a version of himself and if Gideon had done something to Hotch then Perotta might have seen it as Gideon hurting him and Hotch at once and that led to the overkill!" Reid ranted as he looked around as the information dawned on the team.

"You know the kid is right!" Morgan exclaimed as he repeatedly looked around the other team members.

**With Perotta a few hours after Hotch was taken.**

Perotta slammed the door to his car as he ran into the house trying to keep himself from getting to wet in the rainstorm outside.

"Aaron im back!" Perotta called out as he slammed the door to the house shut and started to pull of the jacket he had on.

He only noticed something was wrong when Hotch didn't reply to his call and he didn't even here any kind of noise coming from anywhere in the house except for his own breathing.

Perotta ran to the room in the back which both him and Hotch had claimed as their bedroom. He slammed his body full force against the door when he noticed that it was locked after his first try to get it open.

He nearly fell into the room when the door blew of its hinges at the force of his weight slamming against it. He frantically looked around and then noticed a written note sitting on the rumpled sheets where he had left Aaron to sleep.

He picked up the note and after reading it he ripped it apart out of anger.

The stated as follows.

_If you want you're little lover back you're gonna have to come and find me! Only this time I wont be caught half as easily as the last time! Have fuuuuuuun Perotta __J _

_Sincerely Foyet~_

He growled and ripped apart the covers and found a syringe with a little bit of purple liquid still In it.

**With who we now know as Foyet and Hotch.**

Hotch let out a soft moan of pain as he woke up to his head pounding and his neck completely stiff. It took him a few seconds to register the fact that his legs were held open by a spreader bar and he was gagged with a thick black ball-gag. He let out a soft mewl as he wiggled in the chains that were holding him against the wall and learned that his nipples were being pinched and twisted by a pair of nipple clamps that were stuck to his chest.

His head snapped and his eyes widened as he heard the maniacal laughter of the one man he was sure he watched get set on fire by Vincent.

"You know Aaron I was sure that seeing you cut up would be the most fascinating experience in my life but I have to say you being drugged vulnerable and hurt will most definitely over turn that." Foyet smiled as he chuckled and slowly slid his newly sharpened knife down the middle of Hotch's chest right between the nipple clamps. He made sure not to push the knife to far into the skin he didn't want Hotch to die so soon before he had his fun now did he?

Of course he didn't. He smirked when he saw Hotch's eyes cloud over with pain and hatred. Foyet made sure to gently brush his fingertips over the wound before digging his fingers into the wound. He listened to Hotch's screams as he closed his eyes and took in the screams and cherished them.

After taking out his fingers he traced the eye of providence onto Hotch's forehead. Next Foyet slowly traced his hand down the front of Hotch's chest and then started to cup and squeeze the flaccid cock. Hotch tried to close his legs and will the erection that he knew would spring up at the attention his cock was receiving.

He of course couldn't even close his legs because of the spreader bar that had been put between his legs. He squirmed as he felt his dick start to harden and he tried to shrink back against the wall only to be pulled as far into Foyet's lap as the chains would allow. He closed his eyes in frustration as he felt the other males cold lips against the skin of his lips.

He managed to struggle enough to dislodge Foyet's lips from his neck and earned him a quick backhanded slap to the side of his face.

"You really are enjoying this aren't you agent?" Foyet hissed into Hotch's ear as he kept on pumping the agents erection.

Foyet reached into his back pocket and pulled a small ring out of his pocket before Hotch could see the ring he slipped it into his palm and onto Aaron's cock. Hotch of course started to squirm even more when his cock was released, he was glad that Foyet wasn't touching him anymore, but now he was stuck with a painful erection and a cock ring that wouldn't allow him to come at all.

"You look even cuter when your angry did Vincent ever tell you that?" Foyet whispered/hissed In his ear as he slid him off his lap and back onto the concrete floor against the wall. Then he got up and walked over to the other side of the room which Aaron couldn't see because of the dim lighting.

He heard a few clinking sounds and then a soft vibrating sound and just like that the vibrating sound stopped and the clinking started up again as Foyet made his way back over to Hotch.

Once he was close enough to Hotch Foyet took a couple thing out from a heavy woolen bag. One object was what Hotch knew to be a vibrator its was about 9-10 inches long and had a dark purple color to it. The rest of the items that were taken out of the bags were things that Hotch had never seen before.

Foyet smirked as he watched Hotch's eyes travel over the tools he was going to use. The second object was made completely out of metal and was thin at the top with something that looked like the top of a screwdriver then at the bottom it sort of blossomed into what looked like the bottom of a pear. **(A/n Overall it looked like a ridiculously long pear. Ill post a link to a picture of all these devices at the end of the chapter!)**

The third object of torture looked like a small version of a helmet that would wrap completely around the head and extending out from what Hotch thought to be the front of the mask was a long and thin piece of metal with little metal spikes sticking out at all sides. There was a small piece of metal that was on the side of the cage hooking into the small ring of wires that wound completely around the bottom of the cage and he observed that if you were to turn that little piece of metal it would tighten the bottom of the cage to fit around either the chin or neck.

The next object was just an ordinary hose that had no extra attachments. It was just a regular gardening hose that most people would use to water their plants. He knew that it was going to be used to torture him he just didn't know how it was going to be used.

A fifth object wasn't brought out of the bag it was actually wheeled in on a cart that was low to the ground. Hotch's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head when he finally remember what the object was called. It was a medieval rack or more commonly known as the form of torture where one was placed on a table with their wrists bound by tight ropes which were connected to a series of pulleys above their head the same with their feet. Then when the executer deemed it fit his would push back a lever located on the side as slowly stretch out the persons body.

Hotch had to remind himself not to whimper as he looked at the torture devices. He looked back up at Foyet who was smirking at him. He knew that Foyet was a sick and terrifying person but he didn't think that Foyet would evolve into a killer that killed by anything other than stabbing.

He thought back to what Perotta did for him as closure and he knew that the fire probably was what had set Foyet off and made him come after him. But he what he couldn't figure out was how Foyet managed to escape that fire because he watched him die and burn.

He swallowed the small amount of spit he had in his mouth after Foyet took the ball gag out of his mouth and before Foyet could pick up any of the objects he licked his lips and blurted out.

"How did you not die in that fire I watched you burn and scream?" Hotch made sure to look pointedly at Foyet's eyes as he said this.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets now does he?" Foyet snickered as he watched the anger flare up in Hotch's eyes.

Hotch's eyes widened and he tried to shrink back into the wall as he watched Foyet pick up the weird smaller version of the helmet. Foyet grabbed him by the hair and pulled him a little ways away from the wall that way he could slip the helmet on over Hotch's head. Hotch shut his eyes to prevent the small piece of metal with spikes from stabbing into his eyes and he kept his mouth closed.

He only ever opened his eyes once he was sure that his eyes wouldn't be damaged by the spikes. He looked around and he already felt trapped by the metal bars that made the cage up. He held back another whimper as he noticed that the spikes were settled right in front of his mouth.

"Now be good boy and open that cute little mouth of yours!" Foyet sneered as he turned the knob on the side of the cage and tightened it causing the spikes to press into Hotch's lips.

"C'mon hotchy its not that bad, just open your mouth!" He ground out as he cranked the knob again causing the spikes to press even harder again the full pink lips. Finally after another crank of the knob Hotch opened his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Foyet give the knob two more cranks and push the metal covered in spike almost to the back of his throat.

"Glad to see you cooperating agent Hotchner, now close your mouth and we can move onto my next trick" Foyet said in a false reassuring tone with a fake smile plastered onto his face.

Hotch huffed then gently started to close his mouth he started to whimper when he felt the spikes start to dig into his tongue and into the roof of his mouth. He let out a loud screech when he closed his mouth completely and a searing pain shot throughout his whole body.

Foyet smiled at him then grabbed the pear like metal device.

"Well agent Hotchner this here is called a torturing pear, its usually pressed into the vagina or into the mouth but seeing as you're a male and your mouth is kind of preoccupied right now I guess we're just going to have to put this is a different hole now arent we?" Foyet asked smugly as he watched Hotch's eyes widen and his pupils dilate as he figured out just where Foyet intended to put the device.

Before Hotch had a chance to even start struggling Foyet had grabbed him and yanked his body straight over into his lap faced down with his ass sticking in the air.

Foyet gently started to pet the small of Hotch's back in a mock reassuring way. Then he said "This is will go so much easier if you just relax and let it happen agent Hotchner!" as he plunged the torturing pear into Hotch's anus.

Hotch screamed around the spiked metal in his mouth as he felt his body suddenly being stretched out to accomedate the intrusion. But then rather than just letting the pear alone Foyet started to twist the metal knob on the very back of the pear, the part that wasn't inside Hotch, which caused the springs inside the metal fixture to spread out and stretch Hotch's abused hole even more.

Hotch kept screaming for a couple of seconds until the spikes got moved even closer to the back of his throat as Foyet once again tighten the wires around the bottom of the cage on his head. Hotch was trembling with pain as the knob on the pear was cranked again and it opened him even farther. He could feel the inside of his anus starting to rip and tear.

After a few second of Hotch being this stretched out he passed out from the pain of the torturing per and the metal cage around his head. Foyet didn't want to completely destroy Hotch's insides yet so he stopped after cranking the knob only three times. He picked Hotch back up and then threw him back down to the ground and smiled as he heard Hotch whimper in his state of uncounciousness as both the pear and cage shifter around in his mouth and ass.

The last thing Foyet did before leaving the room was snap a quick picture of his captive laying tied up on the floor.

**With the BAU**

The whole team was standing around in the conference room staring at the screen completely devastated.

They had spent most of the day trying to figure out what exactly Gideon had done to make Perotta react the way he did. After a couple hours Reid offered to go out and get the team some lunch that way they could fully function. On his way back into the bull pen from getting the food a mail boy had given him package that was addressed to the whole team.

He put the food down on the nearest desk and raced to the conference room to open the package with the team. They discovered that in the package was a videotape, Garcia put it into her computer and plugged her computer up to the main screen and clicked play.

They all gasped at what was on the screen. It was Hotch tied up with the metal cage surrounding his head and the torturing pear slightly sticking out of his ass. The only thing that was keeping them from thinking that Perotta had done this was the eye of providence that was the signature of Foyet. It was drawn right around Hotch's left eye with what they guessed was Hotch's blood.

**With Perotta **

Just like the team Perotta had gotten a videotape that had appeared on his doorstep. He watched the picture for about 5 minutes completely still barely even breathing then he went on a rampage and started breaking almost everything in his sight.

**Oh sweet lord I didn't mean for it to get this bad I mean I know this is supposed to evolve into a torture fic but I think I might have over done it! I mean poor Hotch hes like dead! But not really cause I couldn't kill hotchy. Any way I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter!**

**Here are the links:**

**The torturing pear: **

**http:/www(dot)google(dot)com/imgres?imgurl=(dot)net/horrors_of_humanity/images/infernal_5_Pear01_&imgrefurl=(dot)net/horrors_of_humanity/html/3(dot)html&usg=_mPhAymcxqUeMContGluLIUhNhBE=&h=300&w=400&sz=14&hl=en&start=20&sig2=HF0gbzL_yOyyeXLKVdOohQ&zoom=1&tbnid=829lTQu_PyyjsM:&tbnh=**

**The metal cage thingy: **

**http:/www(dot)medievality(dot)com/brank(dot)html**

**The thing on the cart!: **

**http:/www(dot)medievality(dot)com/the-rack-torture(dot)html**


End file.
